


Твёрдый в своей отваге

by Alfhild



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: После того, как Экалавья заплатил свою гурудакшину





	

— Накула! Накула!  
— Что? — младший спросонья потер глаза кулаками. — Арджуна, что случилось?  
— Тихо! Можешь пойти со мной? И лекарства возьми.  
Накула помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Он еще недостаточно проснулся, чтобы выспрашивать старшего брата, поэтому он просто подхватил узелок, в котором они с Сахадэвой держали всякие полезные вещи, и поспешил вслед за Арджуной. В вылазке на рассвете не было ничего необычного, главное было успеть вернуться к утреннему занятию. А поспать… Поспать можно будет днем, когда они будут пасти коров.   
Луна только-только пошла на ущерб и хорошо освещала редкий лес и прогалину у подножия горы, а где-то на востоке уже бледнел край небосвода.  
Арджуна присмотрелся и решительно свернул вбок, туда, где видно было потоптанную траву. Кто-то ходил тут, осторожно, чтобы не пробить заметную тропу, но следы все же остались. Следы привели их к пещере — хорошей, сухой и явно обжитой.  
Арджуна остановился и позвал:  
— Экалавья! Экалавья!  
Никто не ответил, но Накула ясно различал в тишине чье-то судорожное дыхание.  
Арджуна высек огонь и поджег палку, которую нес — это оказался факел, сделанный из пропитанной маслом тряпки. Неверный оранжевый свет озарил усеянный глиняными осколками пол, подобие алтаря, холодное кострище — и юношу, скорчившегося на травяной подстилке под стеной.   
Накула приложил ладонь к его лбу и ощутил лихорадочный жар.  
— Что с ним? — спросил он.  
— Рана. Воспалилась, наверное, — коротко и почти зло ответил Арджуна.   
Накула кивнул. Дело был привычным — когда в одном месте собрана сотня мальчишек, которые то учатся воинскому делу, то пасут коров и носят воду, то выясняют, кто тут сильнее, обязательно кто-то поранится, обязательно кто-то поленится промыть рану, а некоторые и вообще ждут, пока не начнет гноится.  
— Разведи костер, — попросил Накула. — И согрей воды.  
Источник лихорадки Накула уже нашел — правая кисть у этого Экалавьи была замотана грязной тряпкой, пропитанной кровью и сукровицей. Он разрезал тряпку, размотал — и ахнул. У парня не хватало большого пальца, вместо него была рана, уже воспаленная и гноящаяся. Света от костерка и коптящего факела не хватало, и братья с трудом вытащили парня наружу. Луна стремительно бледнела, небо стало из черного серым, и вот-вот Сурья должен был явить свой блистающий лик. Накула еще раз осмотрел грязную руку несчастного.   
— Я сейчас промою и вычищу рану, — сказал он. — Будет больно.   
Парень кивнул и облизнул сухие растрескавшиеся губы. Арджуна торопливо поднес ему воды в каком-то черепке, тот выпил.  
Пока Накула промывал теплой водой и настойкой рану, а потом вычищал гной, парень не шевелился. Напрягся весь, прикусил губу и сидел, закрыв глаза. Накула не пожалел заживляющей мази на топленом масле и чистого полотна на повязку, а еще заварил травы от лихорадки и заставил выпить. Настой был горький и противный на вкус, но обитателя пещеры он привел в чувство.   
Увидев Арджуну, тот нахмурился и спросил:  
— Зачем ты пришел, сын ариев?  
Накула сначала удивился обращению, а потом сообразил, что парень-то — из дикарей, темнокожий, волосы заплетены в косички и повязаны цветным платком. И шнура через плечо нет. И браслеты какие-то… не такие, словом.   
Арджуна, к удивлению Накулы, смутился и ответил, запинаясь:  
— Я просто… ну, подумал, что ты один здесь… и что тебе больно… рана может воспалиться, а мой брат… он умеет лечить.  
Варвар поджал губы и отвернулся, баюкая руку.  
Накула в который уже раз вздохнул и вытащил из узелка половинку лепешки, которую вообще-то приберегал для себя.   
— Поешь, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — Я вечером еще принесу. И молока тоже.  
В ашрам они вернулись бегом и крадучись, но, кажется, никто их отсутствия не заметил. 

К вечеру Накула припас горшочек пахты и, пряча его в тайничке у холодного родника, увидел там же тыквенную долбленку с творогом и завернутый в листья рис. Арджуна явно не пожалел своей доли еды для варвара.   
Солнце еще висело над кромкой леса, когда Арджуна и Накула добрались до пещеры. Экалавья, заслышав их шаги, встрепенулся и схватился за дротик — неловко, левой рукой.   
— А, это вы…  
— Ага, — сказал Накула, одной рукой прижимая к боку узелок со снадобьями и долбленку с творогом, а другой вытаскивая из волос колючую веточку. — Как рука? Болит?  
— Меньше, чем вчера, — сказал Экалавья и, отвернувшись, добавил: — Спасибо.  
Пока Накула опять промывал, чистил и перевязывал рану, Арджуна сидел у входа в пещеру, спиной к ним. Накула знал, почему — Арджуна был скор на слезы, от жалости ли, от радости, от горя или от ярости, и не любил это показывать. Накуле тоже было жалко Экалавью, но он хотя бы мог помочь. А еще он заметил, что в этот раз Арджуна не взял с собой лук, с которым обычно не расставался.   
И на следующий день тоже.   
Они прибегали перед рассветом или к закату, приносили еду, которую удавалось утаить от зоркого ока наставника, Накула менял Экалавье повязку, а Арджуна сидел или стоял у входа в пещеру. С Накулой Экалавья немного разговаривал, а с Арджуной — ни слова. Наконец рана зажила настолько, что Экалавья мог двигать правой рукой и даже держать нож.  
Собираясь вечером удрать из ашрама, Накула увидел, как Арджуна прячет под чадаром туго свернутый защитный ремень-годху и наматывает на запястье запасную тетиву. Накула хотел спросить, зачем это, если лук Арджуна опять не берет, но решил, что лучше промолчать и понаблюдать.  
Экалавья ждал их — сидел под деревом у входа в пещеру, незаметный в своей неподвижности. Пока Накула осматривал его руку, Арджуна зашел в пещерку и вышел с луком в руках. Оборванная, размякшая тетива свисала с кончика рога — видно, лук долго был в небрежении.  
Арджуна очистил его от грязных обрывков, завязал на нижнем конце свою тетиву, плавно и осторожно согнул лук, натягивая его.   
— Зачем? — спросил Экалавья, впервые обратившись прямо к Арджуне.  
Тот подошел.  
— Учитель поступил с тобой несправедливо, — твердо сказал Арджуна. — Я правда позавидовал тебе, но мне надо было всего лишь учиться дальше, тренироваться еще! Я бы сам обошел тебя!  
Его голос зазвенел от обиды.  
— А так нечестно!   
Арджуна вытащил из-за пояса защитный ремень — из прочной буйволовой кожи, слегка уже потертый.  
— Дай мне руку!  
Экалавья не двинулся. Арджуна сам намотал ему защиту на предплечье, закрепил конец ремня и сунул Экалавье лук. Тот привычно, не думая, сжал пальцы на перехвате.  
— Мой дядя Дхритараштра — слепой, — сказал Арджуна. — Но он великий воин. Он умеет стрелять на слух и сражаться один против многих.   
— Я слышал о вашем царе, — проговорил Экалавья. — Что толку с того, что он это умеет? Разве он сможет выйти на поле боя?  
Арджуна помотал головой.  
— Это не важно. Важно — что он не подчинился своей слепоте. 

Экалавья долго сидел, разглядывая то свой лук с чужой тетивой, то потертый ремень из буйволовой кожи, обвивший его правое предплечье. Правое. Чему тут удивляться? Он же видел, что этому смуглому мальчику все равно, с какой руки натягивать лук. Случайно ли он дал Экалавье лук в правую руку — не в левую?  
Экалавья встал. Неловко, непривычно поднял лук, наложил стрелу. Было неудобно целиться с другой стороны, неудобно натягивать тетиву. Он выстрелил. Тетива больно ободрала большой палец, хлопнула по защите на предплечье. Стрела глухо ударила в землю. Экалавья бросил лук и колчан, сел на траву и закрыл лицо руками.  
Он ненавидел их — этих колесничных воинов, которые много поколений назад пришли с севера и с запада. Там, по берегам ушедшей реки Сарасвати, они захватывали города — некогда шумные и многолюдные, но пришедшие уже в упадок. В долине Инда Экалавья видел развалины такого города, трогал желтые прочные кирпичи его стен… Арии, люди колесниц, были высокомерны и звали таких, как Экалавья, дасьями — рабами. Они не желали смешивать свою кровь со смуглыми пастухами и земледельцами. Они лили в священный огонь масло и возносили молитвы своим богам — царственному Митре, грозному Варуне, неистовому Рудре, громовержцу Индре, солнечным всадникам Ашвинам… Но менялись поколения, и все чаще в молитвах ариев имя Рудры заменялось именем Шивы, покровителя скота, которому поклонялись еще до их прихода, называя его Пашупати. И безымянный древний бог-хранитель сливался с арийским Вишну, победителем змея, а Вишну все чаще изображали смуглым до черноты, с пастушеской флейтой, как покровителя стад, обитавшего с незапамятных времен по берегам Ямуны.   
Что они знают о мире, эти пришельцы?   
Об одном они знали больше, чем нишадхи — о войне. О том, как стрелять из лука и метать копье. Никто из сородичей Экалавьи не умел так, никто не мог спустить с тетивы сразу тысячу стрел, никто не мог затмить стрелами солнце. Экалавья всегда хотел большего, чем мог получить от отца и стариков своего племени. Он пошел за знанием к ариям — и что теперь?   
Его разрывало между отчаянием, жалостью к себе и крохотной надеждой, подобной одинокому огоньку в кромешной тьме. Гордыня ариев не знала границ — они возвели на трон слепого царя, но боги не разгневались на них. Быть может, потому что даже слепым их царь оставался воином?  
Экалавья поднял лук.  
Между деревьями догорал красный краешек солнца.   
Как сражается слепой? На звук. На дыхание. На движение воздуха.   
Как он, Экалавья, делает все искалеченной рукой? Ставит пальцы по-другому. Придерживает чашку не большим пальцем, а указательным…  
Он взял стрелу, наложил на тетиву, придерживая указательным и средним. Оттянул — не получилось плавно, повторил. Стрела замерла, указывая острием на уже почти невидимую мишень. Экалавья закрыл глаза и выстрелил. 

Шли годы. Он сражался за царя Магадхи Джарасандху, а когда вероломные арии убили его - сделался мстителем. Не раз и не два он выпускал тысячи стрел по войску вришниев, заставляя их отступать, пока их царь не выехал навстречу ему. Против солнца он казался лишь темным силуэтом в сверкающей высокой короне. Экалавья не увидел стрелы - словно солнце из-за спины вришнийца ударило его в грудь и в голову, жалобно застонала не вовремя отпущенная тетива, и наступила тьма.   
Где-то в ее глубине журчала вода и свирель вторила ее переливам. Экалавья открыл глаза и увидел рядом с собой бога пастухов с золотой дудочкой, в золотой высокой короне. Бог был на кого-то похож, но Экалавья не мог вспомнить, на кого. Что-то неуместное было в его облике, и взгляд Экалавьи долго блуждал по темной фигуре, складкам желтого шелка и сверкающим ожерельям, пока не зацепился за годху на его правой руке — вытертый ремень из буйволовой кожи, которым лучники обматывают предплечье для защиты от удара тетивы. Тогда он вспомнил.

**Author's Note:**

> [Джарасандха](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%85%D0%B0) царь Магадхи, враг [ядавов](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%B4%D1%83) и лично Кришны. Убит Бхимой в поединке.
> 
> [вришнии](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%88%D0%BD%D0%B8) \- потомки Вришни, то же, что и ядавы.


End file.
